


good morning.

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, oneyplays
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Established Relationship, Pre-Grumps, set in chrises apartment during their first weeks of recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: waking up to it feels like the sun is shining on his face. warm, sweet. not even a photo does it justice.





	good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i have to write all the fucking content for this by myself

Ding Dong doesn't know how they ended up like this, but it just feels.. right.

He chalks it up to playing video games until 4am, insisting on recording more footage until they could barely process the controls anymore, and the bright light from the TV felt like tiny daggers being stabbed into their weary eyes, heavy from exhaustion. Sometimes one of them would fall asleep for a few minutes, or Julian had to scream at Chris to wake him up enough to beat a level. Once it got to the point they were barely able to talk, minds sluggish and bodies aching for rest, they decided to call it quits and just keep playing when they woke up.

After Chris turned off the mics and TV, he was out like a light, sitting on the far right side of the couch with his head on the arm rest, snoring faintly. Occasionally he would shift a little bit, get comfortable and fall right back into a deep slumber. On the far left was Julian, just now beginning to snore like a tractor engine, sitting upright, his head lolling to one side. And in the middle of it all was Ding Dong, still just barely awake, not sure how to feel about the situation. They had barely been recording together for more than a week.

Somewhere along the line, he had fallen asleep, before waking up again 30 minutes later cuddled into Julian's side. Somehow, everything had changed- Julian was still snoring heartily, but with his arms around Ding Dong, in a warm, comforting embrace. The feeling made him fall even more in love. Next to him was Chris, now sitting upright and leaning just slightly on him, sound asleep. It was weird to think about, but the pressure against his side was practically perfect- not too heavy, but not too light, either. The Goldilocks zone of comfortable, if you will.

The faint hum of the console was the only sound in the room, left on due to Chris' exhausted state overlooking it. The blue light from the power button shone dimly onto the rug. If Ding Dong closed his eyes and imagined it just right, the sound turned to that of the buzz of cicadas, and the warmth radiating from both boys turned into a hot summer day with clear blue skies. He could see them on a hilltop, laughing about things nobody else understood. For a while, he drifted off.  
  


When he next woke up, it was morning. Or so he assumed.

The drawn curtains filtered the sunlight that shone outside, coating the room in a faint soft glow, just enough to not be blindingly bright. He could still hear Julian snoring right next to him, still holding onto him, still keeping him safe. It was nice. Chris had shifted again in the night, and his head now rested on Ding Dong's shoulder, long legs draped over the edge of the arm rest. The console was still on- the background noise it provided almost lulled him into sleep a third time. He didn't know why he was resisting it anyway. He couldn't move without disturbing Chris, who Ding Dong was currently back-to-back with, and he would have to pry Julian's arms off of him like metal plating before he could even consider shifting.

As if on cue, Julian's snores quieted momentarily as he fidgeted, before trailing off altogether. The lack of noise seemed to be enough to wake Chris up. For a while, they all sat in silence, enjoying eachother's company. "I have to go to work, honey," Julian hummed quietly to Ding Dong, who refused to untangle himself from the larger man. "Wasn't yesterday Friday?" he managed to drawl, still sleepy.

Julian chuckled from beside him. "Yesterday was Thursday, today's Friday. I'm sorry, but I gotta go." he replied, keeping his tone down so as not to possibly disturb Chris, who was still just barely waking up. "You don't even know what time it is, maybe your shift doesn't start anytime soon.." Ding Dong tried, snuggling in closer. "That's true," Julian murmured.

"And I'm comfy, and you are too, and so is Chris I think, and if you left then we'd all be less comfy." he finished, letting his eyes flutter back shut as if to prove his point- he was not going to let Julian leave any time soon. His boyfriend chuckled fondly, before settling back down with a long-suffering sigh. "I guess I can stay for a few more minutes." he gives in, the eye-roll audible in his voice. "You sleep okay, Chris?"

Chris gave a sort of affirmative-sounding, half awake noise, legs still draped over the edge of the couch. Even if he had the whole thing to himself, he'd probably take up every seat and a bit due to his height alone. With a quiet yawn, he settled back down, and fell right back asleep.

It just felt right to him. Ding Dong didn't know why, but it was perfect- his own slice of heaven.


End file.
